Love Story
by ScOrPiA pOiSoN
Summary: Songfic to Love Story by Taylor Swift. AkiraxKengo slash. One night, Akira and Kengo, on a date, are walking around a park, when they find an old playground, the same one where they first met.


Love Story songfic Monochrome Factor

On a warm, summer night, Akira and Kengo walked around in the park. Akira's hand gently held Kengo's, warmth radiating between their linked fingers. They had been going out for a few years now, and graduated high school. Akira now attended the best university in Tokyo, and somehow, Kengo managed to get into a college very close by.

The couple wandered around the park until they came across an old playground. Feeling rather romantic that night, Akira led Kengo over to the slide and sat down at the bottom, pulling Kengo down to sit between his legs.

Akira gave his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek. Kengo turned around to smile at Akira when he saw the fort on the play structure. The blonde's smile widened and he mentioned to Akira, "Ne, Akira, remember when we were little kids?"

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"'Cause this is where we first met, baka!" Kengo pouted.

"Ah," Akira murmured, closing his eyes and remembering his toddler days.

_Flashback_

_A young, seven-year-old Akira ran to the playground, excited to try and climb up the slide. He scrambled up the slippery plastic and crawled into the fort at the top. He wasn't alone. Another young boy sat there with some paper and crayons. The other boy had a mop of black hair and bright, brown eyes. He was concentrated so much on his drawing that he didn't notice Akira's arrival. _

_Curious, Akira peered over at what the boy was drawing. It looked vaguely like a dog. "Hi!" Akira said to the boy, "I'm Nikaido Akira!"_

_The boy looked up from his drawing and grinned."Hi!" he replied, just as exuberant. "I'm Asamura Kengo!" _

_Akira sat down next to Kengo. "Why are you drawing up here?" _

"_Because I felt like it!" Kengo pouted. Akira rolled his eyes. _

"_C'mon! Let's go down and play!" He grabbed Kengo's hand and dragged him away from the fort. They pushed through a crowd of little kids, Kengo's dog drawing clutched tightly in Kengo's hand. _

_Akira led them to the swings. He made Kengo sit on one and he sat on the one next to it. "Let's swing!"_

_Happily, the two boys swung higher and higher. When Akira jumped off the swings, Kengo tried to do that too, but he ended up falling and hurting his wrist. Kengo's mother rushed over and quickly picked up Kengo, who was crying. The dog drawing fluttered to the ground. She rushed away with her son, not even giving a second glance at Akira. Akira stood there, guilt-ridden eyes about to burst into tears. He picked up the picture and hugged it, staring in the direction Kengo's mother left. _

_The next day, Akira found out that Kengo was in his class at school. He walked over to the boy and presented the dog drawing. "Um, here you go. You left it at the playground yesterday."_

_Kengo slowly looked up at Akira. "Kaa-san said I can't play with you anymore," he mumbled, looking back down at his wrist, which was now wrapped up. _

_Akira looked beyond sad. "Oh, okay then." _

_Hearing the sadness plain in Akira's voice, Kengo quickly said, "Uh, but, um, Kaa-san didn't say I couldn't be friends with you!" Akira perked up._

"_So we're friends?" Little kid logic made this seem perfectly plausible, so during recess, Kengo and Akira didn't play together, they just sat down and drew and talked to each other. It turned out they lived very close to each other, so after school, Akira and Kengo would walk home together. But they never played with each other, they were friends instead. _

"Haha, Akira, I remember second grade, when we were friends, but we never played with each other," Kengo chuckled, still sitting between Akira's legs. Akira smiled into Kengo's hair. "Also, remember the time when we organized a day to run away together, because my mom said we couldn't' be friends either?" Kengo recalled.

"Yeah, and then we ran to the park with our backpacks filled with snacks and an extra shirt," Akira mentioned.

"Then you arrived late," Kengo said, "and so I was in the fort because I got tired of waiting."

"You were crying, too."

"Shh, nobody needs to know that," Kengo pouted. "The funny thing is, you pulled out a candy ring and asked me to marry you."

Akira rubbed the back of his head. "Back then, I though marriage was like being best friends, only for forever. You can't blame me, I was only seven!"

"True, but look at us now. If you never asked me to marry you, then we might not be together now."

"True, but you know what I really regret?" Akira said.

Kengo twisted around to look at his boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

Akira smiled again, pulling out a small box from his pocket. "That we were only seven and that the ring was only made of candy." Akira brought his hands around Kengo so that the box was in front of the blonde's chest. Akira opened the box.

"Kengo, will you marry me?"


End file.
